


Promises

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, leverage - Freeform, parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not completely Gen, but no real ship, only hinted at: Parker-centric</p>
    </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Not completely Gen, but no real ship, only hinted at: Parker-centric

When Hardison promises to look for her, Parker wants to believe it. Wants it more than anything.

But she knows better. Knows that the pain of eventual letdown will be more than she can bear.

She learned long ago that people can’t be trusted, and the promises they make can’t be believed.

Promises are just empty words, lies, misleading phrases coupled with longing looks. You can't.take them at face value.

But when she sees Hardison all those months later, she starts to wonder.

Her dreams are filled with those longing looks, her mind swirls with the misleading phrases, and she mindlessly whispers those empty words as she picks a lock for their latest job.

Maybe, just maybe, some things can be taken at face value.

Every day, when she sees Hardison pecking away at his keyboard, she finds herself hoping so.

**END**﻿


End file.
